It is common for men and women of all ages to use deodorant/antiperspirant to keep themselves and their clothing sweat and odor proof free. Applying deodorant after showering or bathing generally works for this purpose. But it's those times when a shower is not possible due to circumstances or time restraints that something else is required.
We've all been in stressful situations where we race from one activity to the next in hopes that our deodorant is still working. We go from commuting to work, to racing back to the office after our lunch break. We often leave work and meet friends or go to the gym. Then we stop at the market to buy groceries and on the way home pick up the kids from their after school activities. Always on the go with no time to shower between tasks.
There was a time when you could take along a deodorant dispenser, go into the nearest restroom, use their paper towels and soap and wash your underarms. Then you could reapply your deodorant and along with it a feeling of restored freshness and confidence. However those opportunities have all but vanished with the advent of the electronic hand dryer. As their popularity has grown finding paper towels in restrooms has become a challenge. Without the availability of paper towels we're often faced with the dilemma of not being able to adequately take care of our perspiration issues in public restrooms.
Other inventors have attempted to resolve this problem. U.S. Pat. No. 8,540,117 compartmentalizes four body wash wipes in a single kit as a substitute for showering or bathing. Attempting to solve multiple body issues exclusively using wipes would not be efficient. U.S. Pat. No. 8,496,108 describes a body wash system including a moist wipe and a dry wipe for cleansing the body. Two wipes would not be sufficient to wash the entire body and would require more than one product application. However, none of the prior art solves all the problems of having to separately purchase and/or carry and/or store deodorants and wipes.